Fly to the heart, out of the soul
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: I can't like him. She thought. He doesn't even like me back. Why would he? He's the red ranger. He doesn't want a clutsy blonde as his girlfriend. But i can't help it. I like Jayden Shiba.
1. My heart, my denial, my choice

Samurai.

Fly to the heart, out of the soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the show would be Jemily and Kia!

Jay POV

This is not normal for me. I have never felt this way. I have been spending my whole life traning, but then she came along. My world stops when she talks, I can't breath when she smiles, and I become a different person around her. Why? This is so unusual. I didn't grow up in the city, so I never had a normal teenage life. Is this normal?

Em POV

I noticed him staring from the corner of my eye. Was he watching me train? Odd. I know he observes us, but he's been watching me fight the whole training session. Am I being evaluated? Is this a test? Aw, geez. Here we go. Losing focus again. In three…two..one…now.

NOBODY POV

_Thump!_

"Emily!" Jayden said, rushing quickly to her side when he witnessed her painful fall.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jay. Thanks." Emily said, trying to get up. Now, everybody was circled around her, seeing if she was okay. "Really, I am!" Emily got up, and picked her training sword up, ready to keep training.

"Emily, what happened?" Mia asked her bestie. "I just got to thinking, and lost my focus and…fell." Emily replied, feeling bad for not focusing.

"What were you thinking about?" Mike asked curiously.

"Uhh…..I was thinking about….Serena! Yeah, her, uh, birthday is next week." Emily was lying. Serena's birthday was last month. She couldn't tell her team she was thinking of Jayden, though. Since he's right there, still holding onto her. Yup, this is life, she thought.

"You wanna send her something? We can make arrangements." Jayden replied, with a sincere and caring grin on his face.

"Uh, no, it's fine. I don't wanna risk the consequences. Hey, who wants water? I do!" Emily quickly rushed inside, since she couldn't lie to her team. She couldn't lie at all. She was a horrible liar. Her team knew that.

"She's definitely hiding something from us." Kevin said, looking at his teammates. "I saw right through her, she can't lie. She's the worst liar in the world."

"Kevin's right. She's hiding something." Jayden said.

"Something tells me it wasn't Serena she was thinking about." Mia stated, glancing over at Jayden. Mia knew Emily was thinking of Jayden. She knew Emily's feelings for Jayden, which Emily didn't know. Plus, she knew Serena's birthday wasn't next week, since she saw Emily secretly wrapping a present and sending it to her home last month.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Jayden asked, catching her glance.

"Oh, nothing. So, I'm gonna go inside now. Bye, boys." Mia replied as she went inside.

"Dudes, I think she's hiding something too." Mike said suspiciously.

"Or she's covering up for Emily." Jayden said, with Emily popping in his mind again. "Anyways, who wants water? Let's go." Jayden said, rushing inside, too. Why do I keep thinking about her? He thought. No, it can't be. I can't. No. Aw, geez.


	2. Take my hand

Disclaimer: Boo-hoo. Don't own PRS. So sad. PLEASE Saban, make it Jemily! What? A girl can dream, can't she?

ANYWAY, Onto the Story….

JAYDEN POV

Is it really happening? Am I really falling for Emily? I think so. What's not to love about her? Now I get why Mike used to like her, but how did he get over her? How could anybody get over her? She's too precious to lose. Okay! It's official! I, Jayden Shiba, am in love with Emily…..yeah, I don't know her last name, so, let's go with Daniels. Yes. I am in love with Emily Daniels.

EMILY POV

Great. Just great. Me, clutsy little Emily, is falling for _him._ Darn. Darn darn darn darn darn. DARN. I don't mind liking him, but, what are the odds this is mutual? Mia's definitely a first choice to Kevin, and maybe Mike, so why not Jayden? Everybody likes Mia. Not me. Mia. I'm just…..there. Her little sidekick. Oh well. Yes, I, Emily Daniels, do confirm my love for _him. _Who you ask? Jayden. Jayden Shiba.

NOBODY POV

"Curses!" Emily yelled in frustration, causing every other samurai to look at her.

"Everything okay, goldie-locks?" Antonio asked with concern.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just frustrated, that's all. See, I'm dealing with something I keep denying, but it won't go away. So, I gave in. I believe what I'm dealing with, which shall renaim nameless." Emily replied. Everyone nodded in understanding, even Jayden. He was dealing with the same problem. Little did the two rangers know, they were literally dealing with the same problem.

"Emmy, you wanna train?" mia asked, breaking a moment of silence.

"Thanks, Mia, but no thanks. I'm gonna go to our room. I have a lot to think about." Emily replied, not noticing Jayden staring at her completely love-struck.

"Mind if I come with? I need to talk to you….in private." Mia said.

"Let's go." Emily said, as her and Mia rushed to their room which they shared.

"So, what did ya wanna talk about?" Emily asked, once they were inside their room, the door locked so no one can hear.

"I know about your situation. I know you like Jayden. Emily, it's okay. It's nothing worth hiding. And if you're asking me how I know this, let's just say I catch you two staring at eachother completely star-struck." Mia said, while laughing.

Emily laughed too. "Sorry. I was hiding it because I wasn't sure it was true. I'm really confused Mia. I don't know what to do. I like him. That much is true. But it's not mutual. That's something that will never change."

"Oh Emily, when will you realiz it IS mutual? Haven't you seen him glance at you like very 5 seconds? It's so obvious it's mutual. Snap out of your thoughts. This is happening. Now, you need to tell him how you feel." Mia said, acting as Emily's big sister.

Little did the girls know, the guys were having th same conversation…minus Antonio who went fishing for the day.

"No. I won't tell her." Jayden said.

"Dude, you gotta! It'll only make things worse if you don't!" Mike said.

"Jayden, Mike is right. Go inside and tell Emily how you _really _feel about her. Go on." Kevin said.

"I don't know, you guys. What if it's not mutual? What if she likes Antonio? Or even worse, Mike?" Said Jayden, starting to panick.

"Dude, she doesn't like me or Antonio. She likes _you. _Only you. Go on, be the bigger man, make thie first move." Replied Mike.

Just as Jayden was about to reply, Mentor came rushing outside, worry all over his face.

"Everyone! Come! It is an emergency!" Ji said.

"What is it? A nighlok?" Kevin asked?

"No. It's…"

Oooooooh! Cliff-Hanger. No, it's not a nighlok. So what is it you may ask? Find out in the next chapter. I'll post soon. Please review….good comments. That would really boost up my confidence. Thanks. :D


	3. Keep holding on

**Disclaimer: **Alright. Since you know I own nothing, do I really have to disclaim? Nope.

And thanks for the good reviews guys, I REALLY appreciate it! Especially you, Bright Blue 101 and Shievi! Let's not forget Selena for reviewing my first story, "You're my love story". 3 ya guys! :D

On with the story…

"If it's not a nighlock, what is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's Emily." Ji replied, worry getting worse on his face.

"What happenedm Ji?" Jayden asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"Well, her and Mia were talking, and, I needed to have a word with Mia, so she and I left the room, and when we came back, Emily was on the floor, blood all over her, laying unconcious." Ji said.

"WHAT?" The three boys said simotaniously, (Sorry, don't know how to spell that :p).

as they got up and left to Emily and Mia's room.

"Mia, what the heck happened?" Mike asked, clearly angry.

"I found this note on the bed. I think you better read it." Mia said, tears in her eyes. Jayden took the note and read it outloud. "It says"

_Foolish rangers._

_You have not gotten rid of me just yet._

_I am, as you know, only half-nighlock._

_I admit, it was me who attacked the earth ranger._

_If you want to cure her, I have the correct medicine with me._

_But, red ranger, you must duel me for it._

_Meet me tomorrow at the quarry around 3:00._

_Hurry, she won't stay alive forever._

_Deker."_

"Just great!" Kevin yelled in frustration. Emily was his little sister, whom he care for dearly. "She's gonna die. Emily is going to die, and it's all Deker's fault! I hate him!"

All the others were shocked by Kevin's response. They have never seen him so angry. He has never _been _sor angry. But they understood where he was coming from.

"We'll save her. Emily, we'll save you, hold on with whatever strength you have left. Please. Don't do this to us. To yourself." Jayden said, tears building up in his eyes, as well as everybody else's. They all cared for Emily the most. They were nothing without her. "I need to fight him. It's the only way."

"Dude, what if you beat him, and he gets angry and destroys the medicine? That's definitely a possibility in Deker's case." Mike said.

"I hate to say this, but Mike is right. He could definitely do that." Mia replied.

"I'm going to duel him. He throws away the medicine, I kill him. It's one-way. My way. Our way. I _will _beat him. You just see" Jayden said, and with that, he left to go train like there was no tomorrow. Jayden felt like there was no tomorrow. No Emily, means no life. No soul. No heart. _He's going to pay._ He thought. _Deker is going to pay for what he did to Emily. I can't, and won't let her die. Not on my watch. Not on anybody's watch. I know what I must do._

_I have to kill him._

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review, no negativity (is that a word?).

**Sorry if the earlier chapters were kinda slow, I want it to build up, so the last chapter, which is ways away, to be EXTRAVAGANT. P.S, don't worry, I'll keep posting. Maybe you'll even get 10-30 chapters? Sound good? Thanks. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short, though. 3, **

**Jemilyisdabest13. **


	4. Must Begin

**Disclaimer: Heh-heh. Sorry for the super duper long wait for this…**

**ANYWAY, since it took me so long to remember I didn't finish this story, I will be posting 2 chapter tonight! Wooo!**

…**anyway….**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter four: Must Begin.**

The next morning was tough. Today was really the day whether or not the rangers were going to keep Emily alive….or Dekker. They were all going for the first choice.

As Jayden walked in the next day at around 2:00, the room fell silent.

"…How is she?" Jayden asked barely above a whisper.

"She's.." mia started.

"Rangers! Emily is awake!" ji exclaimed, interrupting Mia.

With that everyone rushed in the recovery room.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I think I am, but the pain in my body says otherwise." Emily said wincing, sitting up carefully.

"Em, Jayden has some important news to tell you" Kevin said.

"What is it?" Emily asked, looking to Jayden.

Jayden just simply showed her the letter.

_Foolish rangers,_

_You have not gotten rid of me just yet._

_I am, as you know, only half-nighlock._

_I admit, it was me who attacked the earth ranger._

_If you want to cure her, I have the correct medicine with me._

_But, red ranger, you must duel me for it._

_Meet me tomorrow at the quarry around 3:00._

_Hurry, she won't stay alive forever._

_Dekker._

"Oh man. I'm so sorry guys. This is all my fault." Emily said, guilt clearly on her face.

"No, Emily, it's not. It's dekker's fault. He won't leave us alone." Mike said sympathetically.

Emily vaguely smiled. "thanks. Jay, are you seriously going to do this?"

"I have to, Emily. What he did to you, it's just unbelievable. And really really low. Even for a monster. He has the proper medicine you'll need to fully heal, and I can't miss the oppurtunity to get that." Jayden said.

Emily nodded. "Okay, you're leader, red. Do what you gotta do. Be careful."

Jayden nodded.

When it was 2:40, Jayden knew it was now or never. Everyone wished him luck and gave him their blessings, and he was on his way.

**QUARRY**

Jayden arrived at the Quarry, only to find Dekker waiting upon him.

"Ah, Red ranger, I knew you would come. Can't afford to lose true love now, can we?" Dekker smirked.

"Shut it, Dekker. Let's get this over with." Jayden said, morphing, as Dekker transformed to Nighlock, drawing Urumasa.

"Fate has been waiting, red Ranger. This is the moment where it shall wait no more!" Dekker roared as both men **(well, one man and a half one)** charged.

**SHIBA HOUSE**

"I hope Jayden is okay." Mia said as they were all keeping Emily company.

"he will be. He's the red ranger. The baddest of the bad." Mike said, though it sounded like he was trying more to convince himself other than the others.

"Come on guys, stop moping around. You guys said you would keep me entertained, so when does that entertainement start?" Emily said, cheering everyone up.

"Em's right." Kevni nodded.

"No more moping." Mike nodded.

"Right. So, why don't we all sit back and watch a movie?" Mia asked.

"Great! What movie?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm…..Scream 4!" they all said simotaniously, then laughed.

"alright. Mia, you keep emily company. Me and mike will go rent it." Kevin said.

Mia and emily nodded as the boys left, where they started gossiping….

**QUARRY**

"HA!" Jayden yelled, striking, but blocked by Urumasa.

"Foolish ranger! You think you stand a chance against me?" Dekker laughed.

"Clearly you so, or else I wouldn't have been the one you chose to duel!" Jayden shot.

Dekker got fed up. They've been going at this for an hour, only getting a few hits in. Mostly all were blocks.

That's when it happened.

When Dekker attacked, Jayden tricked him. He pretended to drop his sword, but caught it under with the other hand and struck Dekker while distracted **(sorry stole that from the show)**

"Ah! Red ranger, you have defeated me! Here, take this medicine, you have earned it." Dekker said, weakly throwing the medicine to Jayden who luckily caught it.

"thank you red ranger." Dekker said as he evaporated into dust…..creepy.

"Ugh!" Jayden said as he demorphed and fell to the ground, medicine in hands.

"we're gonna save you, Em." Jayden whispered, holding the medicine tighter.

**SHIBA**

"that was the weirdest movie ever" Mia declared, after the movie ended.

Everyone agreed.

They heard the door open and their eyes went completely wide.

Then Jayden walked in, unharmed, holding the medicine.

"Guess who won?" Jayden smirked.

"Dekker's gone?" Mia exclaimed, happily shocked.

Jayden nodded.

"You did it man! You did it!" Mike said, fist pumping him.

"Enough talk. Ji, cure her." Jadyen told Ji. He nodded and shooed everyone out of the romm while he treated emily.

About a half hour later. They heard the recovery room door open. They were expecting to see ji come in for news about emily, but instead Emily came bouncing in like nothing ever happened.

"I'm cured!" emily exclaimed, earning a group hug.

"We're so glad you're okay, Em!" mia said.

"totally. This calls for celebration. Pizza for five!" Mike declared.

Everyone laughed as mike rushed to call and order.

**Well ,there ya go! Sorry if ya think it's a little short, but remember, you're getting another one!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~ciao!**


	5. Can dreams come true?

**Disclaimer: Sorry if it AGAN took me so long to update any story.**

**Well, here is chapter 5! We're about halfway done this story!**

**Chapter 5: "Can dreams come true?"**

**Here we go!**

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen one morning, only to find Emily sitting there.

"Hi Mike, nothing much. Overslept again?" emily teased.

"Uhh..yes." Mike said. Emily giggled. "Wait, why aren't you training with everyone else?"

"Well, you know them, over protective over me, they want me to relax for a few days, see if the medicine is really working."

"What if a nighlock comes?" Mike questionned.

"you have Antonio, and Jayden told me he'll control my zord if you need to go mega." Emily explained.

"Lucky duck." Mike whined.

Emily laughed.

Just then, all the other rangers came in from training and sat down. Jayden sat next to Emily.

"Good to know you're awake Mike" Kevin rolled his eyes at Mike, annoyed he missed training.

"Aw, come on Kev, I was just keeping Emily some company." When Kevin heard this, he relaxed a little, knowing that Mike and Emily were best friends and Emily probably wanted some company.

"Guys, since training is done, why don't we all go out today? Do something together?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah, let's do something new!" Kevin said.

"Why don't we-" Emily was interrupted by the Gap Sensor going off. She was about to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, come on, stay. You're still on rest. Take advantage." Mike said softly, his deep yet calming eyes looking into her sparkly hazel ones.

Emily nodded and sat back down, as Mike gave her one last smile before he left to catch up with the others.

Emily sighed. Something about Mike, just made her feel so…so…incredible. He has the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen, and he's always got her back, doing what he thinks is best for her.

But then there's Jayden. Sweet, handsome, mysterious Jayden. She could easily fall for him, I mean, who wouldn't? Just look at the boy! His perfectly structured body, his eyes, his hair, the way he makes Emily feel like she's really special, not to mention he's the red ranger and she'd be lucky to end up with him.

But she didn't know. Something was just confusing her. 3 weeks ago, Jayden was all she talked about. But then this morning came, and she and Mike just- clicked. Maybe it was because she's been missing hanging out with her best friend, just the two of them, or maybe,…just maybe…she loved him.

Emily shook her head and got up. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She'd talk to Mia about it once they got home, but for now, she just wanted some time to herself. Some time to think about anything but love.

So she went to her room to read until the others got back. That was her plan.

**Sorry it's so short, I kinda ran outta ideas. This might just be the stupidest question I've ever asked, but do you want me to turn this story to Mike/Emily and Jayden/Mia? Tell me in a review please!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY AND MEMILY ARE OURS.**

**-JemilyAndMemilyRock13**

**~ciao!**


End file.
